fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lady Komainu
Archived Just wanted to let everyone know that I just went ahead and archived a lot of the messages from here, so I may need a reminder on what we are talking about if your post was from more than a few weeks ago haha. --Lady Komainu (talk) 23:38, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Was Wondering Just curious, during the Aeternum World War Arc, could Kladenets possess someone like Ryota? I was thinking Lorelei, but he finds it hard possessing someone with more Magic Power than his current self. I'll be on starting Monday vacation I should get some real editing in. Btw the story of the Light and the Darkness will be EPIC.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:36, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Incase his body is destroyed in the coming war. And I ask to see which of the Nine other than Kiryk is loyal enough to allow it. As for the story, that rp was just the introduction of their struggle. There will an ending rp between the Darkness and the Light.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 11:16, June 17, 2016 (UTC) I can't promise it, but Aeternum might have a dragon soon.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:54, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Stuff from the Past Hey so I have two things. Number one is I fleshed Edgar out more so if you could take a look that would be awesome. Link: Edgar Nostradamus. Secondly I was reading through my wall recently and saw that we planned to do an rp before my absence from the sight. I was wondering if you would like to still do it or another one. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 16:21, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Edgar was specializing in creating magic and spells for magic. Yeah I guess it never was decided. Would it be possible to plan the rp out on chat? Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 17:07, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Beasts Beast Masters Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 19:16, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:40, June 18, 2016 (UTC) I posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 17:30, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Help With Logo I'm making a new storyline and I need help for a logo for it. Would you mind assisting me with that? If so, I'd like Fairy Tail: Saviour Of This World in a nice pristine, sort of shining way with a map of Earthland faded in the background, if that isn't too much too ask for. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 13:06, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Ah, I should've mentioned those things! I'd like the Fairy Tail logo and the font to be in a pure white type of colour and the map to be multicoloured. Thanks for doing such a favour for me! I appreciate it! [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 13:13, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Dragon's Tooth Of course I'll still have you. Just let me know when you have the page up. For now I'll just add the name of the character. You can add a description when you're ready. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 16:35, June 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: Help With Logo Thanks for doing this for me! They both look amazing... not sure which one to pick but that can be saved for another day! Thanks again! [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 20:41, June 18, 2016 (UTC) I'd prefer to do a storyline rp for the Toveri Alliance. And if we're allowed to nominate our own characters, I'd like to nominate Odin for a Saints position. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:31, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for my delay Lady, not sure if Ash or Per said anything about it, I've been busy with a school project on the last three days...so I couldn't enter and didn't see the message about the trials. I already messaged Ventus. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 02:53, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Got your message on my page. I think a storyline will greatly to fill out the spot. That way we can figure out who is worthy of the spot. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 03:01, June 19, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 I may sound lazy but...I wanted to wait for Ventus, to see what he had. If you don't mind. Thanks. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 03:18, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey Shelby! I saw your Wizard Saint page (totally not stalking) and was wondering if the member list was restricted to people within the Toveri Alliance? Tsun-Tsun 03:27, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm. Well, I was thinking maybe Iruna Ichigata could be a nomination? She obviously will exist in the TA universe, if that is ok with you. I would do someone in Koma Inu, but everyone I've put in there aren't really Wizard Saint material in my eyes Tsun-Tsun 03:34, June 19, 2016 (UTC) I'd prefer for us to do a RP on the matter of the leaders and sub leaders, it'd be a lot more fun than a plain old voting system. And I don't mean to be bias to myself but I'd nominate Pharzuph Vaccaro for a spot in the Ten Wizard Saints. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 08:31, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Koma, I have a question. Is this latest edit that I made okay with you or should I revert it? There's not much of a major change and by the way I was describing the paragraph, it seemed to be accurate; it was done out of clarification's sake when people read her page for any reason. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:09, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, needed to make sure, though. Also, what's the rule with the nominations for your variation of the Wizard Saints? Is it any character we put down in the comments sections or are there certain guidelines we need to follow like with the fanon? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:15, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Ah yes, like the age 21 or over rule that's still in play. I guess Helena's out then because she's 19. Ah well. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:19, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but I literally cannot download the kik app because of convoluted reasons I don't really think I need to go into. I understand your reasoning, but I cannot download kik. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:34, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Just saw your message on my page and at the moment dont have the kik app but otherwise the idea seems pretty cool. --Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 19:39, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Seeing has Nikolai is in Aeternum, I don't see how he could attend a Toveri meeting. Lol.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:54, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Kik? That Facebook like app? User Talk:Bluemage1992 Bluemage1992bluemage1992 02:20, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Sure I'll vote when its time. Btw how do you feel with a dragon being in Aeternum?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:13, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Aww and here I thought it would make a nice pet for Ryota. Lol. Also I'll vote tomorrow but where do I vote?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:18, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Okay. I will use it. I never used it before. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 05:49, June 20, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Toveri Hey LK, could Gin Rakuen be an honorary member of the Toveri Alliance? Ventus (RIDE THE WIND) 15:41, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Yes I read my message, so unless I missed them I didn't see them. Which are the members I will be voting for the positions exactly? Just message them on a list to me thanks. Also I don't think we are allowed to erase message from our talk pages.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:53, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Tournament The X803 Ishgar/Othrys Annual Tournament. Alright this is the start of the page. We're just doing the opening ceremony right now, which will include the introduction of characters, and comments made by your own characters and any other characters you have that you would like to have comment on what's going on. They would be spectators in the audience and can continue to comment through the rp. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:50, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey Lady! Would you mind if I changed my WS nomination to Mèléne Lumine? Tsun-Tsun 03:02, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey Koma! Just wanted to get to contact ya about the fact we're gonna be in the final(?) match, so just wanted to know we have no time limit and can start whenever, which is good for me, since I have work and studies that keep me VERY occupied and busy. But, hopefully we can meet on chat and discuss the RP and all before we start. Thank you in advance! Highestbounty123 (talk) 04:58, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Ah! I simply prefer the chat because it's much easier to manage an RP when we can both commune right away you know? But whenever you can hop on chat (and I'm there) I'd be glad to talk about the RP before we begin. And I look forward to battling you once more as well! I expect a fun match as last time or even better. --Highestbounty123 (talk) 13:45, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey Lady, quick question; as you're badass with pics, how are you at removing text in a picture without compromising the content, such as picture of an action without taking away from the action show? I would do it myself, but alas I'm not using my own computer, but will do this when I get my own. Thanks. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 23:33, June 22, 2016 (UTC) I've got a few of them and not enough time today to put them on. I'll let you know tomorrow. Plus I need to find all of them that I really want done up first. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 23:42, June 22, 2016 (UTC) I making Lorelei's healing magic Elixir (Td5). It will be detailed, as it it's a bit science and not just magic. Also I have a question any idea for a pic for the page? You see this magic uses her blood to produce Ethernano-Like Cells. Instead of sending oxygen to the heart. It accelerates and rejuvenate cells if drunk. Also she can take in poisons and chemicals so these cells in her blood, can carry counter measures to a myriad of medical problems normal and magical ones. Based off old Japanese medicine. Healing would take in poisons so their blood could turn into vaccinations.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:17, June 23, 2016 (UTC) S.C.T Yeah I know, thanks for reminding though, I already posted and messaged Vent about it. So, I'm just waiting on him. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 15:41, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Toveri Alliance Excuse me, I was wondering if it was a possibility to add my guild to the Toveri Alliance. The Guild is still really new and the page is barely even made it's under a lot of construction so I understand if what I'm asking is to much, I was just curious if it would be possible. Thank you for your time. LostWoods25 (talk) 21:54, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your time and the response. I'm happy to hear you think the guilds coming along well that means a lot. Thank you very much. LostWoods25 (talk) 03:09, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Fixed the Headline. Also Lady here are the pics I'd like your help with: Spell.jpg Heavenly Body Magic Spell.jpg Lightning Magic1.png Lightning Magic Spell 6.png Lightning Magic Spell 5.png Lightning Magic Spell 4.png Lightning Magic Spell 2.png Hendrickson about to use Dead End.png Fire Magic Spell 5.png Thanks Lady, I really appreciate the help with them. I'm in no rush for them to be done so take your time and get to them whenever you're able to, just let me know when their done. Thanks again. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 22:02, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Storyline I was hoping to have the words Fairy tail be black with a white border in New times roman. And the words Bloodline be Red in Chiller font underneath the words Fairy tail. Thanks again, Shelby. It means a lot and I hope I'm not asking too much.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 22:50, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Could I use Beast Summoning Magic for Velma Altdorf please? - Tsundoku 00:26, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Heya Koma. I know you get a lot of requests so please don't feel it necessary to take mine. I've heard that you're able to edit out text from manga panels? If it's possible, would you mind taking out the text from the text bubble in this? If not, I totally understand. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 13:00, June 24, 2016 (UTC) If you could, that'd be awesome! Thanks a bunch :D [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 13:08, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Should Lorelei be incharge of the prison that houses Kladenets and Nikolai's father? If so its in another dimension. Or should there just be the Moving Prison? Due to her magic, she can move it to different locations, so breakouts would be virtually impossible. Also thinking making an association for the females only in the Nine. Like in Bleach the Shinigami Female Association, to keep the men in line.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:05, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Oh, sorry >.< I accidently sent the wrong message to you. I wanted Hana Akari to join Koma Inu but I realised I sent the wrong message and deleted it. Her page is still very messy because I made it a long time ago, but I'll fix it up so can she? (And again, sorry) The Dragon Star 15:08, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Aaaah, thanks then Koma, Ventus didn't say if he was busy or anything...so sorry on being slow. You hoped the trial would be completely fine, I'd say. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 15:28, June 24, 2016 (UTC) She is your character after all too, that's why I asked.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:44, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Lady, they look great. As I said don't rush, I'm not in any hurry to have them at the moment. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 20:17, June 24, 2016 (UTC) RE:RE: Help With Logo Sorry once again to bother you but if you can, would you be able to slightly change the image you provided me with before? The top bit is fine, it's just the Saviour Of This World bit. Would you be able to change the font to the Fairy Tail Font. with it having a black outline and a white inside. And can you make the spacing like Saviour Of This on one line and World on the bottom. If you can't do this, then that's fine, I'm sure you are already busy enough. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 17:37, June 25, 2016 (UTC) I FINALLY got around in making my Koma Inu character. I'm very sorry for making you wait for this character. Can you add her into the roster? SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 17:56, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 18:01, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Guild Tables Hello Lady Komainu, I thank you for messaging me back about making tables for the guild. I apologize for the late response, I was busy with school work and only recently got off. I was wondering if you could help me make a table for the guild i made "Marshall Law", if you want to do it or if you could tell me that'd be great. I appreciate the help, thanks. Alvedrez (talk) 14:12, June 27, 2016 (UTC)Alzado Thank you so much Lady K. It looks great. If you want to do another draft you can, but for now I'm keeping the one you showed me. And I'm really sorry to ask about this, but I also want to get Aether's eyes blue. But that's it so it should be much faster. Thank you again. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:13, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey lady, a really do appreciate the help with the pics. I also found just a couple more and that's should be it. I really do appreciate the help, even if I cant convey the entirety of my gratitude through electronic means. Here are what I hope are the last of them: File:Light_Arrow_Launch.png File:Bullet_magic_Spell.jpg File:Fire_Magic_Spell_3.jpg File:Light_Arrow_1.jpg Just, thanks Lady. I'd like to repay you someday, but I have no clue when that chance may arise on my end. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 20:52, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey Lady, I meant to ask this earlier but forgot. I just want your opinion but how do you like the, so far, new and improved Shōjirō. I'm not yet of course and probably wont be done for a little while still but I wont your opinion of what I've redone so far. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 23:24, June 27, 2016 (UTC) SCT Hmmmm, indeed I should have checked better. My humble apologies for it. The losers advance, now that's neat...so I wait until someone wins or loses to fight them? [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 20:51, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thanks! Sorry again, for bothering. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 21:04, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Super good work thanks. I am creating magical creatures created by Irminsul. However unlike Zeref's demons these are simply magical creatures but aren't linked to Irminsul. He simply created them so if he dies they don't.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:02, June 29, 2016 (UTC) The user's gotta be gone for a year before you can take their stuff over, sorry. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:11, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Great work on the image. Now I have the Spiral Spire.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:49, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey wanna battle Hey Lady K, can my charcater Jack Direwave battle against ur Samarra Inari plz JackWerewolf-13 Hey Koma, I hate to be a bother, but I changed the entire concept of Hibiki Amaterasu into, well, look at the redirect lol. Can you do me a small favour and edit that picture of the Nine Elementals all together into one with her new appearance, please, if you don't mind? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:37, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey I am making a magic page.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:17, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks a bunch Koma its great. Most of these pics are going to the race of magic creatures of Aeternum.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:19, July 3, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking like Zebra's face from Toriko, or Lolo from Magi. Thanks for doing this in the first place by the way Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:46, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Just the half on the left side of his face. Sorry, I should have been more specific. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:01, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Slight Problem Hey it's me, thanks for adding the table for me! But it seems I can't edit it, Get back to me when you can! Thanks. Aside from the quality of the pic, what you dislike about it?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:37, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Oh hey, I forgot to say it earlier since I didn't notice that you did it until now, but thanks for editing the picture Koma! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:59, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, it's a valid method. Also, I'm not really thinking about restricting dragonification on a fanon-wide basis since I believe that everyone should get a chance to make a few, but I think for a limit there should be maybe three-four Slayers who can become dragons per user (same as the Slayer limit for new users), through any method such as the Compact Regression/Dragon Promotion method. But personally, if there's to be a Dragon Slayer who can turn into a Dragon in an RP, it'd be restricted but the participants can talk about it to reach an agreement if the power can be used or not. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:14, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Photo Edit Yo Lady, It's CM6. I was wondering if you could edit a photo for me, if you got time. I just wanted the sword with a white background. I hope I ain't bothering you with this. ComicMaster619 (talk) 03:06, July 4, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Nah, it's just the fur that's a bit distorted. Nothing too bad considering fur tends to not cooperate. But, thank you a plenty Koma! 'ppreciate it. Highestbounty123 (talk) 04:39, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Reply Yes, it's perfect, thanks a lot. ComicMaster619 (talk) 15:44, July 4, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Well, because I don't have a kik like most of the other voters, I guess I have to tell you who I'm voting for here. If it's suppose to be a unknown ballet though, just delete this message after you see it. I vote for Alice, Odin, Gin, Kendra, Samarra, Helena, Reisei, and Tojima. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:54, July 4, 2016 (UTC) I'll just leave it at 7. I personally didn't really want to vote for all 8. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:16, July 4, 2016 (UTC) A Runaway Aristocrat So about that Julie. Is it possible for her to join Koma Inu? Great Achlus (talk) 16:13, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Excellent. Shall I add her to the page then? Great Achlus (talk) 17:31, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Any ideas for a pic for Lorelei's Elixir (Td5)?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:05, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Nice pic. Btw 8 votes? I thought I voted only for one.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:10, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey now that we have official Wizard Saints. Will they take part in the Aeternum War?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:09, July 6, 2016 (UTC) I mean are they allowed? Like unless I was mistaken nearly all of these Saints are of the Toveri. And Samara is their leader, which is your character. You see why I asked.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:26, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Btw, it's only a small incomplete edit. But Lorelei as a High Priestess can bless things. Each blessing is a countermeasure against something specific. It's not a type of magic, more like Enchantment a skill of magic manipulation.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:45, July 6, 2016 (UTC)